The progress of digital technology has made it possible not only to copy or print image data on paper but also to store those image data as file in such media as magnetic disk, optical disk and optomagnetic disk. In the copying apparatus field, too, there has been continuing technological development as represented by digital integrated machine which incorporates the functions of printer, facsimile and other devices. Furthermore, a digital integrated machine with such a filing function as aforementioned incorporated additionally therein is beginning to be commercialized. In the apparatus like the copying machine which is in common use by a plurality of people, however, stored data are shared and such data as can not very well be made public are subject to easy access. An image copying apparatus which solves such a problem is disclosed in the Japanese patent laid-open publication No.4-183175.
Now, the configuration of the foregoing image copying apparatus is shown in FIG. 13 and the outline thereof is described hereinafter with reference to the drawing.
First, the identification (ID) card of the user is inserted into the ID card reader 205 and the user's ID code memorized on the card is read out and stored on the memory of the control circuit 206.
The original image placed on the original stand is optically read in by CCD 201 and turned into electric signals. The output from CCD is amplified by an analog signal processor 202 and then digitized by a digital signal processor 203, followed by signal processing including shading correction. A control circuit 206 regulates the flow of image data, and the read-in image data are stored in an image storage 207. These stored image data are printed on paper by a printer 204. Thus the copying ends.
Another ID card is inserted into the ID card reader. If the ID code of the second user is different from that stored on the memory of the aforesaid control circuit 206, the image data in the foregoing image storage 207 will be erased. If, on the other hand, the ID code is identical with that of the first user, the recopying lamp will go on, indicating to the user that the foregoing image data stored in the foregoing image storage 207 can be printed again. If the user chooses to recopy, the printer 204 will output the image data stored in the aforementioned image storage 207.
This image copying apparatus can secure the confidentiality of image data, because it erases the image data stored in the above-mentioned image storage 207 if the ID code of the new user is not identical with that of the previous user. However, since the image data stored in the image storage 207 is erased when another person with a different ID code uses the machine as described, the first user with the identical ID code can not pick out the image data in the image storage again. The image data is already lost.
In the network use of the computer, access to the computer is regulated by the user's identification and password system, which has been long utilized.
Unlike with such equipment as computer, the use of ID and password makes it complicated to operate such office automation (OA) apparatus as copying machine of which the inputting means is limited, and it is apparently troublesome, especially for those who are not familiar with the computer. There is also developed a copying machine which regulates access by magnetic card, for example. But this system is originally intended for accounting the fee of copying service, and if a valid card is available, the machine allows unlimited use to anyone. For this reason, this system as it is now can not be used where a high confidentiality is required as is today.
In view of such circumstances as described, the present invention is disclosed for the purpose of providing an image processing apparatus which can secure the confidentiality of stored image data without making the operation complicated.